Vampire Knight Eternity
by AmiyaSukala
Summary: After Yuki Cross has regained her lost identity & decided to peacefully leave with Kuran Kaname, she realises nothing is as it seems. Her feelings for Kiryu Zero still remains. On a bloody night, they'll sin...In the end, who will you choose, Yuki Kuran?
1. PreNight: Nameless Threats

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Pre-Night

Nameless Threats

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

The Bloody Rose glistened under the sunrise heat, stirring in response to its owner's heart. His white hair swayed metrically to the weak zephyr. Gripping the Bloody Rose tighter, he can feel the pain and agony in his own heart fading. Yet, those feelings were replaced by hatred and an unforgiveable desire for blood, only her blood. His pale soft lips parted, "One day…I will…"

"…Kill Kuran Yuki!"

His eyes widened in disgust to the familiar pure scent, the Bloody Rose pointing at the sudden intruder. He glared at the graceful girl standing opposite him, his finger tense around the trigger. "Another pureblood, I'll kill you too…"

The girl smiled, taking a cautious step closer, "I understand how the pureblood Rido would fall…to someone like you Kiryuu Zero!"

Zero tittered, his Bloody Rose unmoving, "there must be a reason why you're here, get to the point already."

"You're very smart, Kiryuu," the girl replied, studying Zero warily,. "I'm here to further torment the pain your loved one gave you..."

Swiftly, a mauve flash of light scratched across the desolate air towards the girl. Her grey eyes flared as she faded away into the surrounding. Zero grasped onto the weapon tighter, alert. He took a few steps towards the gates, leading to the night class dorms. Then, the Bloody Rose fell. Zero crashed onto the stone hard ground, his head gyrating in pain. The girl's robust hands, hastily clamped around his neck. She glared back into his ruthless eyes, "my name is Sara Shirabuki and...your precious Kuran Princess will soon be dead…"

Zero's roseate eyes flickered as he thrust Sara away from him. He quickly grabbed the Bloody Rose. Another deafening bang was heard throughout the grounds of Cross Academy as the Bloody Rose activated. Gusts of wind sliced through the air, blinding Zero's vision. As his haunting eyes refocussed, Sara Shirabuki was gone.

Zero lowered his Bloody Rose. Grasping his own kneck he silently breathed, "Yuki..."

On the dawn, empty streets, the young girl abruptly stopped, her heart stammered. She turned, looking back at Cross Academy, which was now so distant to her. _That sound just then,_ she mutely thought to herself, _could it have been…_

"Yuki, what's wrong?" a familiar, concerned voice called.

Another sweet dream has just started...

~~~*VKE*~~~

**[Next Chapter: ****Worrying Sight ****- What will fate bring?] **


	2. Night 1: Worrying Sight

"Yuki," the concerned voice called again.

Yuki Cross twirled around, a sweet smile upon her pastel pink lips. "Kaname-sama."

"What's disturbing you, Yuki?"

Yuki stared deep into Kaname's tender eyes, her doubts settling. She gently stroked the side of his face, with the same admiration she'd always had in her heart. _That's right, for years, Kaname's been waiting for me to return,_ Yuki deemed inaudibly, _I can't leave him again… _

"I'm fine, my Onii-San," Yuki finally replied, her voice as sweet as ever.

Kaname gave a small nod, though his expression remained slightly sullen. He took Yuki's hands and began to lead her to walk through the streets again. "I'm sorry, Yuki."

Yuki looked up at Kaname, struggling to understand, "Kaname -onii-san."

Kaname continued to focuss on the path before them, "Upon me going against the council, it only means the Kurans are to be soon dealt with, also...I've..."

Yuki pulled on Kaname's hand, stopping him in his tracks, "it doesn't matter."

"But, Yuki..."

Tears flowed down Yuki's flushed cheeks, "as long as the two of us won't ever seperate again...I-I only want my Onii-san."

Kaname's eyes wavered as he looked at Yuki. Uncontrollabily, he took Yuki into his arms. Yuki buried her face further into Kaname's shoulders.

Suddenly, blackness covered her sight. Then she saw Zero lying on the floor, endless blood spilling out his dead body. Scared, Yuki grasped onto Kaname even more, her heart unsettled again. Kaname held onto Yuki tighter. The bone-pale sun glinted above them, as they embraced in the crowding streets.

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Night One

Worrying Sight

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

On the neglected grounds of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross gazed serenely out of the window. Memories flickered before his waiting eyes. He gave a small smile, remembering how life was like when Yuki and Zero were with him. _At least they were once happy as a family…_he gladly recalled. To the future he only dares to live with hope and more resentment.

"You're really going to let him go, just like that?" inquired Toga Yagari.

Kaien turned to meet Yagari's stare. "To this point, I think Zero-Kun has the right to choose his own path."

"But with his new powers, we should…"

"No!" Kaien shouted in subtle irritation, "there are already too many people out there, that wants to control Zero, I'm not prepared to be one of them."

Yagari laughed at Kaien's reaction, startling him, "Have you forgotten, your so called adopted son is also my prided apprentice. I wanted to say; we should protect that unfortunate child."

With relief Kaien smiled as a response and turned back to look out the window. Sudden anxiety rushed through him, as he clenched his fists to the heartrending sight. Down below, Zero soullessly carried Ichiru's body. Beneath the approaching evening, Kaien could only watch the last standing Kiryuu fade away, towards a unknown future. A pitiful sight, where cursed twins couldn't escape their fate. The emotionless expression upon his face whilst carrying his other half's dead body is daunting.

"Yagari," Kaien finally said, looking away from the window, "before we can protect those we wish to, we'll need to sort out, our own unfinished business."

Toga Yagari portrayed a minor smirk, "then we should get going, before the situation changes."

Kaien grabbed hold of his sword, following Yagari out the room. He took one last glance at his room, "I'll end the Vampire Hunter's Association and then...I'll return here."

Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain's eyes constantly flickered from the building towers of dishes, as Hanabusa Aidou continued to eat. Kaname and Yuki, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered.

Ruka raised her eyebrows in annoyance, "Aidou, I thought you were a Vampire."

Aidou looked up from his noodle and stared at Ruka, "I am a Vampire."

"You don't look like one, at the moment," Kain commented.

Aidou threw Kain a death glare. Amused with Aidou's reaction, both Yuki and Kaname laughed. Unable to supress herself Ruka too giggled. Kain gave Aidou a winning look, "you see Aidou, I'm not the only one who thinks this."

"There's nothing wrong with a Vampire eating ordinary food," Aidou protested in frustration.

Yuki stopped laughing and smiled, "Aidou-senpai is right. There's nothing wrong with eating but...a normal human wouldn't be able to eat this much..."

Aidou opened his mouth to argue but then quickly slouched down on his chair, flushing pink. Kain patted Aidou on the back, "don't take this to heart Hanabusa, we're not dissing your personal diet preference."

Ruka sighed, "even so, we'll run out of money quicker than expected if Aidou continues to eat this much..."

"Money isn't that important to us, Ruka," Kaname calmly said, "Vampire's don't really need to eat, isn't that right Aidou?"

Aidou bolted up, his body feeling small shivers run through him, "of course not, I mean I'm sorry for eating 60 plates of food, please forgive me Kaname-Sama."

Kaname smiled, "please relax yourself Aidou."

Yuki gracefully stood up and pulled Aidou to sit down. She looked at Kaname with a pleading expresion, "Onii-san before we set off, may I please go and buy something?"

Kaname looked at Yuki for a moment, "be extra careful won't you?"

Yuki smiled and nodded before she ran out of the small cafe. Aidou watched Yuki disappear from the door, "Kaname-sama should I go after her?"

Kaname shook his head, his expression suddenly in distress, "Yuki should be fine but, I want to talk to the three of you alone..."

Ruka stared at Kaname, slightly shocked, "your not going to let her know?"

Kaname's eyes flashed a deep crimson colour, "something this disturbing, I do not wish to let Yuki know, at least for now..."

Yuki slowed down her pace. She gave a small sigh of relief. The vision she had of Zero earlier on, had disturbed her till now. She stopped moving altogether. "Zero," Yuki quietly whispered, "What are you doing now? Please be safe..."

Yuki turned to the sudden screams of people. A loud bang was heard. Yuki breathed heavily, the sound of a gunshot. Without thinking, she ran towards the source of the sound, her heart beating with anxiety. She turned a corner, entering a deep alleyway. "Zero..." she screamed. But Yuki stopped as her eyes glowed red... "No," she breathed as blood splattered across her face...

Let me continue my sweet dream next night...

~~~*VKE*~~~

**[Next Chapter: ****Building Up ****- Has Yuki's vision been real - Was that you, Zero?] **


	3. Night 2: Building Up

Yuki's breathing returned to normal. Her glowering red eyes settled as her vision cleared all her fears. Yuki opened her lips giving out a shaky voice, "Rima, Shiki...so it's you two..."

Both Rima Touya and Senri Shiki gave a small bow. Shiki freely tugged at the sword and the deceased body shrivelled to nothing but dust and sand.

"We're sorry if we caused you any trouble Yuki-sama," Rima said.

Yuki slowly shook her head, letting long strands of smooth brown hair fall to the side of her shoulders. "I thought I heard a gunshot so...I was curious," she lied uneasily, "was that..."

"You should be more careful Yuki-sama, that was a level E," Shiki calmly replied.

"It seems like, a certain number of level E's are restless," Rima explained, "we were attacked twice today by level E's. I wonder if something's happened."

"I'm not really sure, it's only been four days since we left Cross Academy," Yuki informed Rima and Shiki, "we were wondering where you two would be."

Shiki took hold of Rima's hand. He held the sword before Yuki, "please report back to Kaname-sama and the other's we'll be back soon. Tell them not to worry about us, we're in search of Takuma Ichijou."

"Ichijou-senpai?"

Rima nodded, "It seems like he vanished, leaving nothing but this sword behind."

"Even so," Shiki sighed, "It's definite that idiot is still alive...somewhere..."

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Night Two

Building Up

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Yuki slowly made her way back to the cafe. It was quiet around the streets, or maybe she wasn't taking any notice of the people around her. _What was I thinking? I already know I won't ever see 'him' agian..._Yuki adjusted her vision, a uncomfortable scent as she approached the door to the cafe. She paused. Then she opened the door and entered.

"Yuki Kuran-Sama, your finally back..."

Yuki turned and stared at the unfamiliar vampire before her. She glanced around the room, where Kaname and the others were now accompanied by more vampires.

Kaname stood up and casually strided towards Yuki. He took hold of her hand gently, "they're Aidou's parents."

Yuki gasped, "Aidou-senpai..."

Slouched in a corner, Hanabusa Aidou looked up and nodded. The atmosphere seemed heavy as no one was willing to speak.

"It's rather sudden for you to take Aidou and Akatsuki," Ruka finally said, "though we expected it."

"Kaname-sama," Aidou's dad said with a bow, "I hope you understand our situation, as nobles, we have our own struggle."

Kaname simply nodded as Aidou's dad and his men took the luggage out the cafe. Yuki watched in question to the event. Aidou and Kain contently made their way after Aidou's dad.

"Kaname-sama," Aidou shouted, fists clenched, "I'll defineately be back, no matter what, this is my promise to you."

"There really is no need Aidou," Kaname calmly answered, "don't complicate things."

"I said I'll be back and I will be..." Aidou shouted as he ran out the cafe, tears streaming down his face.

Before Kain left, he turned to look at Ruka. Then he diverted his gave to Kaname and Yuki, "Aidou and I will both be back, after everything's sorted, so...please take care."

It was once again silence in the cafe. Ruka shifted, "shall we find a place to stay for now?"

Kaname sighed and the three of them left.

Whilst Yuki walked behind Kaname, she felt uneasy. _Why did Aidou and Akatsuki - senpai leave? What is it that I don't know..._

The elegant girl opened her eyes with a smile. She placed the tea-cup down on the table and looked out the window, anticipating. "Isn't it beautiful, this time of day is always the best...don't you think?"

Her servant nodded in response, "My lady, Sara Shirabuki-sama, I have news on the other pure bloods, the Kuran."

"Really," she said, "is it as I've planned..."

"Upon, what Kaname Kuran did, Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain has now been taken back by their parents," the servant reported, "It seems like they want to make clear, they have nothing to do with the situation."

Sara gave a small laugh, "So, it is going as I've planned, the pressure I put upon the Aidou family...then again...we've barely started."

"Isn't the next one Ruka Souen?"

"No, we don't need to do a thing, she'll leave Kuran Kaname on her own accord, which is what i want to happen."

"Pardon me, Shirabuki-sama, about..."

Sara turned to look at her servant, silencing him. "Kuran Kaname, our game has merely just begun, the main event comes when my new pawn awakes..."

Kaname wondered through the streets. The darkness of the night shielding him with some comfort. He stopped as a familiar figure stood before him. "Ruka."

Ruka walked up to Kaname, her experssion unreadable. "Is Yuki-sama asleep?"

Kaname nodded, "I see your leaving too."

"Like Aidou and Akatsuki said, I'll be back," Ruka said, "at least with the three of us gone, you two might be able to have peace and avoid the remains of the council."

Ruka walked passed Kaname as he turned to look at her, "Ruka, take care."

Ruka smiled, "we don't know what will happen but...Kaname-sama, it'll be a good idea, to tell Yuki-sama what happened between you and the council..."

Kaname stood watching, as the back of Ruka faded into the midnight blackness. _Though you havn't asked anything yet Yuki, I wonder how I can tell you the truth...or can you already sense it..._

Let me continue my sweet dream next night...

~~~*VKE*~~~

**[Next Chapter: ****Waking of the Pawn ****- "I swear to kill all purebloods..."] **


	4. Night 3: Waking Of The Pawn

Toga Yagari glared a Kaien as he blissfully hopped down the busy street. "How can you be so happy, at a time like this?"

Kaien turned to look at Yagari with star shaped eyes, "but...it's been so long since I've properly gone out of the school building..."

Yagari sighed, "We're not here to play, besides, we need to find that brat."

Kaien uncontrollably laughed, "you call him a brat, yet you actually care for him."

"It's not like I want to care...but as hunters, we can't allow a maniac to wonder around."

Yagari flinched in dodge of Kaien's sudden punch, "Zero-kun is not a maniac, we can still help him..."

"Of course, he can be helped..." a man said, his voice hoarse, "but I think you two should come with us first."

Yagari and Kaien looked around them. More and more men appeared, surrounding them. Kaien bit his lips, pulling out his sword, "we're being ambushed."

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Night Three

Waking Of The Pawn

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Holding the single white rose in her hand, she supressed her tears, as she stared at the words on the grave stone. The name _Ichiru Kiryuu_, stood out to her so much, she felt more than just mere anguish. She placed the white rose upon his grave, her hands stroking the edge of the marble stone, "Ichiru-kun..."

Unable to hold in her emotions, she knelt on the floor, tears streaming out her lilac eyes.

Her temporary servant stared with uncertainty, "Miss Kurenai, should we leave now?"

Maria Kurenai shook her head. Dismissing her servant she sat alone before Ichiru's grave. The sun began to lower, it was soon to be night, where the moon would reflect the shadows of one's true nature. Maria slid her hand into her pocket, retrieving a small bottle of red substance. "Ichiru...would you allow me to finish what you couldn't properly do...?"

The trembling guy pleaded for mercy as his red oculars stared into the hole of a silver gun. "I-I know nothing...I-I..."

"It doesn't matter, I hate vampires that prey on the innocent."

The guy on the floor made a grab for the gun, in his final attempt to live. The loud bang casted by the bloody rose filled the alleyway. Zero watched, as his prey of the night wither to sand. The breezy night wind sweeping it away into the dark. He grabbed his chest in pain, falling to the ground. 'This urge...it's getting stronger...how much longer can I endure this...' Zero looked up to the sudden, approaching figures. Even from a distance, he could sense they were not vampires, but their presence was bad.

"Kiryuu - Zero, it's a surprise to see you here, how lucky are we..."

Zero struggled to stand up, his fangs sliding out the corner of his lips, "I swear to kill all purebloods...but you lot will be first..."

Sara silently watched as Takuma Ichijou stirred. She portrayed a warm smile as their eyes firstly met for the first time. Ichijou sat up with pain. Sara placed her hands on his back, supporting him, which surprised him.

He pulled away from her, "Sara-sama, why..."

Sara drew out a knife. Ichijou grabbed her wrist, blood dripping down his fingers. His eyes flashed red, fangs extending from his mouth, scraping his lips.

"Come...I'll feed you in return for your obedience," Sara cursed with a smile.

Let me continue my sweet dream next night...

~~~*VKE*~~~

**[Next Chapter: ****Dreams ****- "Onii-San, what's wrong?"] **


	5. Night 4: Dreams

Covered in blood, Zero ran from the alleyway. _'Now they'll never let me off...' _The bloody rose dangled flimsily in his hand. He stopped by the water fountain for breath. Seeing his reflection, he cursed himself. 'How much further am I from becoming a Level E?' The water was cold against his hands, but soothing. Zero glanced around him. Alone, he took of his blood stained shirt and continue to walk...to where she was...

Maria stepped out the carriage. She breathed heavily, knowing what she wanted to do was somewhat difficult. She stopped, her eyes widening, "It can't be...Zero-Kun..."

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Night Four

Dreams

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Kaname walked deeper and deeper into the neglected mansion. The furniture, setting, everything was so familiar to him, as if he used to live there. He glided up the curling staircase and stood before a picture. "What is this picture?" he asked himself, not even able to make out a thing. A clanking noise disturbed his thoughts as he turned. His eyes widened.

"Kaname, you shouldn't keep looking at that picture, it's just a drawing of someone random," Haruka said with a smile.

Kaname stared at his dead, father speechless. his eyes diverted to the women next to his father, it was his own mother.

"You lecturing Kaname again?"

"Juri, it's important he and Yuki doesn't follow the past..."

Juri sighed and hugged Haruka, "it's not such a big deal, if he likes that picture..."

Haruka turned, his expression serious, "Juri, I told you before, that picture is them."

"Who are 'them'?" Kaname asked uncontrollably.

Haruka and Juri looked at Kaname uneasily, "you see the guy holding that deceased girl...it is actually y-"

Kaname fled down the stairs, wanting to know the answer, but his hands grasped thin air, as his parents faded.

Yuki flinched and fell off the bed as Kaname jolted up. As he regained focuss, he quickly went to help Yuki up, "are you ok?"

Yuki laughed, "Yeah, I shouldn't have entered your room without asking, sorry."

Kaname stroked Yuki's hair, "I'm alright, I just had a weird dream."

Yuki grasped onto Kaname's hand, "Kaname Onii-san..."

Kaname hit Yuki on the head playfully, "how many times must I tell you, just call me Kaname."

Yuki looked blankly at Kaname, "ok, I won't call you that again then, Kaname onii-san."

Kaname pulled Yuki into a hug, "Yuki, shall we go home?"

"Home?"

"Yes, back to the Kuran Mansion."

Let me continue my sweet dream next night...

~~~*VKE*~~~

**[Next Chapter: ****Destiny: We Meet Pt. 1 ****- Yuki and Zero will meet again!] **


	6. Night 5: Destiny:We Meet Pt1

Aidou banged on the cold door again, irritated, "Jeez, Kain, help me out here."

Akatsuki Kain didn't move, "there's no point, they decided to lock us in, it won't be easy for us to get out, even with our vampire powers."

"But we can't be trapped here for ever!"

"If they can't find Kaname-sama, we'll be here forever," Kain calmly pointed out.

"No way are they planning to control Kaname-sama, he's a pureblood," Aidou shouted in fury, "there must be something else..."

Kain sighed, looking out the window, "It seems like the Hunter's Association are in this too, thinks have gotten so complex."

Aidou moved away from the iron door, "The hunter's would probably be chasing Kiryuu right?"

Kain blinked and considered for a moment, "he would be a threat to both the hunters and vampires, as long as he stays in between, he will be chased."

Aidou took out a small box and placed a tablet into his mouth, "all this is driving me crazy."

Kain closed his eyes for comfort, "I just hope the others are alright."

"The others?"

"Yeah, Ruka, Ichijou, Shiki and Rima..."

Aidou clenched his fist, they already knew the answer. Everything all resolves around Kuran Kaname.

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Night Five

Destiny : WE MEET Pt.1

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Sara watched Ichijou sleep. Her eyes burned with flames, "soon your wound would heal, you took my bait Takuma Ichijou." She wrenched open the curtains, allowing the weak sunlight to blind her eyes, "by drinking my blood to heal, in return you'd be my loyal servant...my blood is poisionous."

She turned, seeing Ichijou awake again, his eyes of camotose this time. She smiled, "you remember who you are?"

Takuma Ichijou stared at Sara with a pair of souless eyes. He knelt down before her, "I am of course your servant..."

A chilling laugh came out from Sara's lips, "good, my chess pieces have started to move..."

Sara flinched at the sound of a door knock, "what is it?"

One of Sara's servant came dashing in, "Erm...that women is here...Senri Shiki's mother..."

XXX

Maria stared directly into Zero's eyes, without hesitation or fear. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "did you murder all those humans?"

Zero didn't answer. Maria bit her lip and continued, "please, I only want to talk, so...won't you lower your bloody rose?"

"My situation is delicate," Zero coldly replied, "I vowed to kill all vampires, your no different."

"I went to visit Ichiru-kun's grave...I've a lot of things I wish to tell you too, won't you spare my life for a bit longer..."

XXX

Yuuki trodded lightly behind Kaname. She wanted to touch him so much but held herself back. He didn't really say anything to her after he suggested to take her home. 'Home?' Yuuki suddenly realised, 'the place where Oka-san and Ota-san raised me...also where they died, to protect me...'

Kaname took a glance at Yuuki. He gently took hold of her hand and squeezed it for reassurance. "Don't worry."

Yuuki grasped tighter onto Kaname's hand and then smiled. "As long as your with me, everything is fine."

Kaname opened his lips but no word came out as they both heard loud gun shots from a small distant down. Slipping her hand away from Kaname's Yuuki ran towards that sound. "Yuuki," he called as she speedily disappeared. He placed his hand upon his chest, somehow it was in dull pain. His eyes flashed red as he made his way after Yuuki.

Uncontrollabily, like a magnet, she was drawn to it. _'His scent...that sound...it must be...I can't be wrong this time...' _Yuuki silently thought, "ZERO!" she cried.

Yuuki stopped as she approached a group of level E. Her heart raced against time, her sight already unaware of the level-E vampires around her, but the lilac eyes that stared back into her. "Zero..."

Zero breathed, his emotions, once again dragging him to confusion as he looked at Yuuki's face for the first time in weeks, "Is it really you, Yuuki?"

**[Next Chapter: ****Destiny: We Meet Pt. 2 ****- Is Zero going to protect Yuuki or Kill her?] **


End file.
